


Spanking Punishment

by 1jet2unknown



Series: Spanking Series [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeteuk provided some Fanservice with Eunhyuk during a show and Kangin does so not approve of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add dub-con to the tags, as Teukie is not too amused with Kangins reaction in the beginning. But after the first paragraph I think it comes clear that Kangin actually plays right into his secret kink here... Still, sensitive readers should be warned!

"You sure you want to continue lying to me?" Kangin's voice trembled slightly as he moistened his lips and looked down at the person in front of him. Eeteuk let out an annoyed sigh and knittet his eyebrows as he glared at Kangin. "I fucking told you I did NOT flirt with Hyukkie! We were on a goddamn show and it was for the FUN only that i groped him!" Hearing this Kangin got even angrier than he already was. "I don't give a fucking damn about the REASON you did it... the fact itself is worse enough, don't you think?" He pulled hard on the tie that bound Eeteuk's hands and made the smaller one almost fall over only to be stumbling into his strong arms. And before Eeteuk could yell at him Kangin's lips already seaed the leader's, his tongue invading the sweet mouth, kissing him hard and leaving him breathless. "I'll make you understand that I don't tolerate groping people other than me!" Kangin grunted after releasing Eeteuks lips again and smirked at the gasping person in front of him before pushing him hard so that the smaller one crashed against the hard wall. Kangin lifted Eeteuk's chin with his right hand, forcing him to look straight into his eyes. "You've been a bad bad boy, Teukie..." he whispered huskily. "And you know what happens to bad boys, right?"  
Eeteuk opened his mouth to reply something as angrily as only possible but was silenced by one of Kangin's big hands that pressed down on his mouth while he was turned around forcefully and suddenly felt his chest pressed against the wall. He tried to prostest but Kangin only chuckled at the mumbling that slipped through his fingers. "You better be a good boy in the future..." he whispered right next to Eeteuks ear, knowing exactly how sensitive the smaller one was to this, and let his free hand rub over Eeteuk's slender waist. "You better be or", he suddenly hit down hard on the dark denim that covered the leader's sexy butt. "Or I'll simply have to punish you, you know." Kangin grinned as he felt Eeteuk gasp against his fingers that still covered his mouth and saw his slender body tremble. "Or..." a grin widened on Kangin's face as his hand stroke over the smaller one's butt again. "...or do you maybe even like this?"  
Eeteuk closed his eyes, his breath heavy, his bound hands trying to hold on to the wall, trying to steady him some more so he would be able to take Kangin's punishment without falling over. He felt Kangin open his buckle and jerking down his pants and boxers until they rested in the back of his knees before he felt the warm palm on his butt again, this time on the bare skin. He tried to protest but was silenced by another sharp spank on his left butt cheek. "You only have to look at me, damnit!" Kangin grunted and let his hand impact on Eeteuks butt again, forcing the older one to jerk beneath him as he licked over his earlobe.  
"You won't do it again, will you?" the younger one asked huskily, obviously getting turned on by the sight of a trembling Eeteuk pressed up against the wall, hungrily sticking out his butt that by now clearly showed red fingerprints. Eeteuk wanted to answer but was only able to moan as his body jerked again from another hard spank from Kangin. "Oy..." the younger one grinned as he let his big hand stroke hard over the reddened butt cheeks letting his fingers slip teasingly between them. ".. this is supposed to be punishment, sweety." Eeteuk threw back his head as Kangin suddenly palmed his erection. "How come you seem to enjoy this quite a lot, huh?" The leader moaned loudly, his mouth by now half-free from Kangin's hand, allowing him to  suck on one of Kangin's warm fingers, making the younger one grin wider. "You're quite a perv, aren't you?" he whispered into Eeteuks ear, spanking him hard and fast. "Oh.... fuck!" Eeteuk groaned almost biting down on Kangin's finger as his body was pressed up against the wall harder every time Kangin's hand impacted on his butt. "You won't be groping anyone else anymore, right?" the taller one asked, by now rubbing his own errection over Eeteuk's reddened butt. "Say it!"  
Eeteuk nodded intensely moanin Kangin's name loudly as he tried to respond to Kangin's rubbing. "I said 'say it!'" Kangin grunted and spanked Eeteuk once more making the older one nodding again, moaning a loud "I promise!".  
"Now that's a good boy.." Kangin whispered, a grin on his lips as he reached for Eeteuks chin, making him look at him before kissing him hard. "You'll only look at me, right? You'll not touch anyone besides me!" he huffed against Eeteuks lips, turning the leader around in his arms so he was face to face with him, now pressing Eeteuks back against the wall. "I promise... I promise everything..." the older one panted, his hands trying hard to open Kangin's belt and to get rid of his pants but as his wrist were still bound together with the necktie Kangin had worn to the show only about half an hour before. "You better will stick to your promises if you don't wanna miss..." Kangin breathed against Eeteuks neck, biting the pale skin as he quickly reached down between the two of them to help Eeteuk getting rid of his jeans. He then pressed his own trembling arousal against Eeteuks already leaking errection. "....this!" He smirked as Eeteuk's nails dug helplessly into is waist and the smaller one threw back his head, lettinga husky grunt leave his sensual lips. "I... I will.." Eeteuk nodded heavily, rubbing against Kangin as he somehow uncoordinatedly lifted his hands over Kangin's head so his bound wrists rested in the taller one's neck, enable him to draw him close and kiss him hungrily. "I learned my lesson for goddamns sake... so..." he bit down teasingly on Kangin's lower lip. "...how about some make up sex?"  
Kangin grinned and grabbed Eeteuks butt hard, rubbing his index finger over the smaller one's entry. "Sounds fine with me..."


End file.
